Tom McCraw
Tom J. McCraw is an American comic book artist. He began his career at First Comics, but is best known for his work as a colorist, his primary job. He worked on a number of DC Comics books, including the Legion of Super-Heroes and Aquaman, the latter of which he was one of the primary writers. He continues to color issues of that book to date. In the mid-1980s, he was one of the primary color artists on the second volume of the DC Comics Star Trek run. ''Star Trek'' credits * DC TOS volume 2: ** #1: "The Return!" ** #2: "The Sentence" ** #3: "Death Before Dishonor" ** #4: " " ** #5: "Fast Friends" ** #6: "Cure All" ** #7: "Not... Sweeney!" ** #8: "Going, Going..." ** #9: "... Gone!" ** #10: "The First Thing We Do..." ** #11: "... Let's Kill All the Lawyers!" ** #12: "Trial and Error!" ** #13: "A Rude Awakening!" ** #14: "Great Expectations!" ** #15: "Tomorrow Never Knows!" ** #16: "Worldsinger" ** #17: "Partners?" ** #18: "Partners? The Startling Conclusion!" ** #19: "Once a Hero..." ** #20: "Gods' Gauntlet Part One" ** #21: "Gods Gauntlet - Chapter Two: The Last Stand!" ** #22: "Mission: Muddled" ** #23: "The Sky Above... The Mudd Below" ** #24: "Target: Mudd!" ** #25: "Class Reunion" ** #26: "Where There's a Will..." ** #27: "Secrets..." ** #28: "Truth... or Treachery" ** #29: "The Price of Admission!" ** #30: "Veritas" ** #31: "Veritas Part II: Sacrifices and Survivors" ** #32: "Veritas Part III: Danger... On Ice!" ** #33: "Veritas The Conclusion: Cold Comfort!" ** #34: "The Tree of Life, The Branches of Heaven" ** #35: "Divide... and Conquer" ** #36: "Battle Stations!" ** #37: "Prisoners of War?" ** #38: "Consequences!" ** #39: "Collision Course" ** #40: "Showdown!" ** #41: " " ** #42: "A Little Adventure!" ** #43: "(A Little Adventure...) ... Goes a Long Way! The Conclusion!" ** #44: "Acceptable Risk" ** #45: "A Little Man-to-Man Talk" ** #46: "Deceptions! Part One: Coup D'Etat" ** #47: "Deceptions! Part Two" ** #48: "Deceptions! Part Three" ** #49: "The Peacekeeper Part One" ** #50: "The Peacekeeper Part Two: The Conclusion" ** #51: " " ** #52: "Epic Proportions" ** "Debt of Honor" ** Annuals: *** #1: "So Near the Touch" *** #2: "Starfleet Academy!" *** #3: " " *** #4: "To Walk the Night" ** Star Trek: The Modala Imperative: *** #1: "A Little Seasoning" *** #2: "Tools of Tyranny" *** #3: " " *** #4: " " * DC TNG volume 2: ** #39: "Bridges" ** #40: "Bone of Contention" ** #41: "Separation Anxiety!" ** #42: "Second Chances!" ** "TNG Special 2" ("Cry Vengeance" story) ** Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Modala Imperative: *** #1: "In Memory Yet Green..." *** #2: "Lies and Legends!" *** #3: "Prior Claim" *** #4: "Game, Set and Match!" ** Star Trek: The Next Generation - Shadowheart *** #1: "The Lion and the Lamb" *** #2: "Dealers in Darkness" *** #3: " " *** #4: "The Prince of Madness" * Movie adaptations: ** " " ** " " External link * Tom McCraw's Art Dealer McCraw, Tom